1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle stroke change structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a door which opens or closes a door opening of a vehicle has a latch mechanism which engages with a door lock striker to maintain a state where the door closes the door opening and which releases the engagement with the door lock striker (hereinafter, referred to as “open action”) by an open operation of a door handle (operation member).
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-169903 discloses a door which has two latch drive mechanisms for normal time and emergency, respectively, each causing one latch mechanism to perform an open action, and which has two operation members which operate the two latch drive mechanisms, respectively. Specifically, the door of this publication has an electric latch drive mechanism which causes the latch mechanism to perform the open action by a power source such as a motor at normal time, and also has a switch which activates the electric latch drive mechanism. In addition, for emergency when the latch mechanism cannot be electrically activated since a wiring breaks or a battery runs out, the door of this publication has a mechanical latch drive mechanism which mechanically causes the latch mechanism to perform the open action, and also has an operation member which drives the mechanical latch drive mechanism.
However, according to the door disclosed in the above publication, the operating manner of the operation member which operates the electric latch drive mechanism for normal time is different from that of the operation member which operates the mechanical latch drive mechanism for emergency. Thus, a user needs to understand and memorize the different operating manners of the two operation members, and is forced to bear heavy burden. In particular, in a door open operation at emergency, since the operation member for emergency is not usually used, even if the user understands the operating manner once, there is the possibility that the user will forget the operating manner for emergency when using this operation member. Therefore, the electric latch drive mechanism for normal time does not operate in the state where the occupant is in the vehicle, and hence the occupant becomes panic, so that the occupant cannot perform the door open operation for emergency and is trapped in the vehicle compartment.